I Can't Break Away
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: When Sebastian challenges Hunter's authority, Hunter finally breaks and takes Sebastian to his dorm, but when Hunter goes a little too far, he finds himself with a Sebastian that may not be able to be fixed. Smut and BDSM up the whazoo. Angsty Sebastian, jerk!Hunter. It's got it all. And Niff shows up somewhere.


_**A/N**_: Due to the fact I've never written a direct Huntbastian fic, I started writing this one. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to keep it going.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe sat in his dorm, studying. He sighed, disappointed that the Warblers wouldn't be competing at Regionals. Damn the Hobbit and that blond guy for going to the show choir committee. He considered a trip to Scandals, but knew Hunter would chew him out for it. Deciding to risk it, he slipped on a jacket and stuck his head out his door, looking around the hallway. Sebastian made a break for the stairs.

"Smythe!" a voice snapped.

"Shit," Sebastian cursed and turned to face Hunter, who was standing in front of him, hands on hips. "What?"

"Don't be insolent, Smythe. Now where are you going?" Hunter crossed his arms across his broad chest. Sebastian swallowed, trying to avoid looking at Hunter.

"Just going out," he mumbled.

"Where exactly are you going? If you're going to Scandals, you're not leaving," Hunter said.

"Who said I was going to Scandals?" Sebastian asked, putting on an innocent face. "I was just going to go to a movie."

"Okay, then you won't mind Nick and Jeff going with you," Hunter smirked. Sebastian groaned. "What? You're not going to a gay bar. Why not take a couple of your teammates with you?"

"But they talk during the movie," Sebastian complained. "And then they make out, moaning every few seconds. It's so annoying."

"Then stay in and practice. Just because we're disqualified from Regionals doesn't mean we can't take the Nude Erections next year."

"It's your fault," Sebastian muttered. Hunter raised an eyebrow and hauled the shorter brunet into his dorm. "Let me go, Hunt!" He yanked himself from the taller boy's grip. "It wasn't my idea to pump the Warblers full of steroids." Sebastian received a slap to the face for that. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up and strip." Sebastian scoffed and moved to leave the room, but he was yanked back and pinned against the wall. "Do it." Sebastian blinked and took off his blazer, dropping it on the floor next to him before unbuckling his pants. Hunter slid down Sebastian's pants and began to suck his dick, making the brunet moan softly.

Hunter lifted Sebastian around the waist and tossed him onto the bed. "Hunt, what-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Oh, so tough guy Sebastian Smythe isn't so sure of himself, huh?" Hunter teased and Sebastian turned red. "Come on, Smythe, live a little."

"I've been doing that for too long. I _was_ going to Scandals, but I just wanted a drink," Sebastian admitted. Hunter pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Sebastian to the bed.

"Naughty, naughty, Sebastian," he chided, smirking widely. "You're only seventeen. You shouldn't be drinking."

"You shouldn't be pushing drugs into innocent prep-school boys," Sebastian shot back. Hunter's smirk stayed as he tied Sebastian's legs down. "Oh God, are you still on it? You're never this aggressive. Then again, it's not as bad as your Splenda rant at the Lima Bean. You know, that got over 500,000 views on YouTube."

Hunter went into his closet and returned, holding a whip. "What are you doing with that?" Sebastian asked, the pitch of his voice rising. Hunter stood over him and cracked the whip above Sebastian's naked body. "Okay, I'm sorry about the steroid comments." Not getting an answer, he continued, "And the jibes at your girlfriend who, for the record, will not like the fact that you're holding a whip in front of a naked guy."

"Shut it, Smythe," Hunter ordered and Sebastian shut up. "I'm gonna enjoy this." With a foot, he pulled a crate from under the bed and rummaged around in it, producing a large red rubber dildo.

"Please don't," Sebastian whimpered. He said this but his cock disagreed with him; Sebastian felt himself getting hard and internally cursed his sex drive.

"Looks like Sebastian Jr. wants it," Hunter sneered, using one hand to jerk Sebastian off. The brunet bit his lip and shuddered, feeling the ejaculation coming, and when it did, he yelled out. "You came all over my blazer," Hunter whispered. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw Hunter's blue blazer slathered in his semen.

"It wasn't my fault," Sebastian whined.

"Can't you ever take responsibility for your actions?" Hunter shook his head and removed his blazer, revealing the toned chest Sebastian tried so hard to ignore. "Don't look all innocent, Seb. I know you've been checking this out." He flexed.

"Hunt, please…"

"Please what, Sebastian? Fuck you like the whore you truly are? I know you've been hitting on every new guy who comes through here, acting like you're all nice."

"Please, just let me go," Sebastian sighed and looked down.

"But we're having so much fun, Sebby, don't you think?"

"Don't call me that," Sebastian whispered. He mumbled something Hunter didn't understand.

"What was that?" Hunter cracked the whip again.

"My m-mom called me that before…b-b-before she started calling me a f-fag, j-just like my d-dad," Sebastian said softly. Hunter's look faltered when he saw a tear fall from Sebastian's eye. He put down the whip and uncuffed him. Sebastian rubbed his wrists and curled himself into a ball.

"A-are you okay?" Hunter asked quietly. Sebastian shook his head and buried his face in his knees. Hunter sat down on the bed and reached for Sebastian, but the boy flinched. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

"D-don't t-t-touch m-me." Hunter could hear the hurt and the fear in his tone.

"Sebastian, I…"

"Just go. Please j-just go," Sebastian said harshly.

"Uh, Seb, this is my room," Hunter pointed out. Sebastian got up and ran out of the room.


End file.
